The present invention relates to a receptacle connector assembly structure for an electronic memory card, and particularly to a receptacle connector assembly structure that is effective in providing and maintaining a ground connection between the cover plates of the memory card despite fluctuations in assembly and manufacturing tolerances.
Due to the increasing frequency and efficiency of electrical products, the demands of grounding these products are similarly increasing and often becoming an essential element of avoiding electrical problems during the use of the products.
An electronic memory card generally comprises a receptacle connector assembly sandwiched between a pair of upper and lower cover plates. Referring to the FIG. 1, a receptacle connector assembly is shown (without the upper and lower cover plates). The receptacle connector assembly 1A includes an insulative housing 10A formed with two rows of terminal receiving cavities 11A, a plurality of signal terminals 12A received in the terminal receiving cavities 11A, a first ground terminal 20A, a second ground terminal 30A, and a ground element 40A. Each row of terminal receiving cavities 11A includes first and second distal or end terminal receiving cavities 50A and 60A, which respectively receive first and second ground terminals 20A and 30A (first and second ground terminals 20A and 30A use the same configuration as the signal terminal, but functionally are used to ground, not to transmit signals.) A slot is formed between the distal end of insulative housing 10A and first and second distal terminal receiving cavities 50A and 60A for receiving ground element 40A. A central portion of ground element 40A contacts first and second ground terminals 20A and 30A, and two wings of ground element 40A contact the upper and lower cover plates thereby electrically commoning the upper and lower cover plates.
However, ground element 40A of the receptacle connector assembly 1A utilizes a surface contact requiring specific and sensitive tolerances in order to contact first and second ground terminals 20A and 30A. Accordingly, this configuration has some disadvantages. For example, during manufacturing, the tolerances between first distal terminal receiving cavity 50A and first ground terminal 20A and second distal terminal receiving cavity 60A and second ground terminal 30A must be very accurate. If any of the tolerances is not accurate, ground element 40A may not be effective in contacting the first or second ground terminals which could result in the cover plates not being at the same ground potential and damaging the electrical performance of the memory card.
Because the tolerances between the terminal receiving cavities and the ground terminals must be accurate, the manufacturing process becomes more difficult and costly in terms of time and money.
It would be desirable if the above problem inherent in the prior art could be resolved. This problem is addressed and resolved by the present invention as set forth below.
An object of the present invention is to provide a receptacle connector assembly for an electronic memory card in which the receptacle connector assembly is effective in providing and maintaining an improved ground connection between cover plates of the memory card and avoid problems such as intermittencies due to sensitive manufacturing and assembly tolerances.
In order to achieve the above objects, the present invention according to one aspect thereof provides a receptacle connector assembly for an electronic memory card connector, wherein the card includes upper and lower cover plates, and a receptacle connector assembly is positioned between the cover plates. The receptacle connector assembly comprises an insulative housing having two rows of terminal receiving cavities including distal terminal receiving cavities at at least one end of each row. The distal terminal receiving cavities include first and second partitions defining first and second ground terminal receiving cavities on one side, and a single insertion slot on the other side. The first and second partitions are each formed with a cutout. Signal terminals are received in the terminal receiving cavities. A first ground terminal is received in the first ground terminal receiving cavity. A second ground terminal is received in the second ground terminal receiving cavity. A ground element is received in the insertion slot and includes a body, two wings extending from opposite ends of the body, and first and second resilient contacts extending from the body inward of the wings. When the ground element is properly positioned in the housing the wings are positioned at opposite ends of the insertion slot and contact the upper and lower cover plates to electrically ground the plates to a common potential, and the first and second resilient contacts contact the first and second ground terminals, respectively.